


Brotherly Love

by RiverSArting



Category: Modern AU - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Collage, Disorders, M/M, Modern AU, MxM - Freeform, Other, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Twincest, Verbal bullying, Violence, assult, physical bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSArting/pseuds/RiverSArting
Summary: Two Twins are as close as can be, but so far apart at the same time. Noah's starting Collage to become a Biologist, and Florence left his friends behind to follow him, getting an apartment and a roommate to boot. One Problem though. Noah is dealing with a childhood bully who's become a monster and is determined to make life hell for Noah. Struggling with Insomnia, and his mixed up feelings, trying to find himself.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is sorta inspired by an Rp I did a while back ago. This fic contains Gay content, with Twincest and depictions of violence and hints at rape. If this isn't for you, then DON'T READ. TURN BACK NOW.
> 
> To those of you that stayed. Hope ya'll enjoy.

Noah Hutton had always been a quiet kid growing up. Dark hair and eyes, average height for a male, pale and on the thin side. He never really had many friends, and the ones he did have, weren't really friends at all. They were his childhood bullies. The same four people that picked on his in elementary school, picked on him all the way through to College today. Hes 19 now, and goes to Vanderbilt University in Nashville, Tennessee. He’s Lived in Nashville Tennessee all his life with his twin brother, Florence, and his Mom and Dad. Noah has always excelled in his studies as a student, despite the grief and torture he endured during school hours. He was left unprotected in classes, when his brother, Florence wasn’t there to keep him safe. 

Florence Hutton on the other hand, was another story. He stood out from the crowd. Tall, he had more meat on his bones, stayed reasonably fit, dark wavy hair with dark eyes to match. He had always been the cool kid. He was on the football team in middle school for a while, but never kept up his grades to stay on the team. He hung out with the wrong kind of people. Drinking underage, smoking outside the house without their parents knowledge, hiding secrets. Through the years, Florence did what he could to keep Noah safe, however. When he was at school, rather than skipping, He looked out for Noah, well aware of the bullies that followed him around. Florence would not tolerate any harm coming to his brother. Some people found it odd that he was so willing to take a beating for him, but for him, it was what he needed to do. Come time Noah headed off to Collage, Florence decided to move into an apartment close by, leaving everything he knew behind to stay with his twin brother, since he didn’t have the grades or scores to get into a Collage like Vanderbilt. He had found a full-time job as a cashier as the nearby Publix, making decent pay, but not enough to pay the rent, enabling him to go roommate hunting. He ended rooming with a 21 year old, ginger male by the name of Rowan Edgar, whos hobbies included music and cooking, while working full-time at a game store a few blocks away. 

Yea, these two dark haired twins are very much different. But they get along and depend on each other. Need each other even. Our story starts at the front doors of Vanderbilt University, with Noah holding his books tightly in hand...


	2. A New Day

Noah looked up at the enormous glass doors before him. Students walking down the tight looking halls, looking for their dorm rooms. Noah was just starting school here at Vanderbilt University. He had gotten the classes he had wanted to study to become a biologist, meaning his classes included Biology, Biochemistry, and a standard math and science class. Noah had pushed his dark hair out of his face, His bangs a nuisance on the left side of his face. He had brought his hand back down to help carry his books. His twin brother, Florence, was coming up the steps behind him with a large box with his belongings inside it. Florence had his hair tied back into a small ponytail to keep it out of his face while he carried Noah’s things inside to the dorm room. “Are you gonna stare at the doors all day or are you gonna tell me the room number so I can get this box to your room? It’s kinda heavy ya know.” He said, snapping Noah from his thoughts as he looked over his shoulder, seeing Florence in his usual tight black t-shirt and blue jeans.

 

“Ah, Yes. Sorry.” 

 

“It’s fine.”

 

Noah let out a sigh and turned back around, He fumbled with the books in one hand while he used his other hand to get around the trap of his side bag to get to his pocket, Pulling out his phone, quickly unlocking it and opening to his emails. The university had sent him an email weeks prior to starting there, letting him know his classes and dorm room number. Noah had read the number off the email. “Room 18B.” He said, then slipped his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. Noah then looked back to speak, But saw that Florence was already walking past him to get inside. Though he couldn’t blame him for wanting to get inside. It was almost 90 degrees outside, and Noah was beginning to regret wearing his black Nirvana shirt and hoodie. 

 

Noah followed Florence inside the building. Upon entering, Noah felt a little claustrophobic, not enjoying the closeness of all these strangers. He let out a deep breath, as if trying to fill his lungs with air. Inside, The halls were clean, and the walls were decorated with welcome banners, with the colors representing the university, black and gold, and their mascot, Mr. Commodore. Noah allowed for Florence to push his way to the center of the lobby, where there was a giant billboard with directions to each wing of the building. It was less crowded now that the room had opened out into a large circular area. “Noah, what’s the room number again?” Noah looked at Florence then the line of papers he was looking at.

 

“18B” Noah answered.

 

Florence simply nodded as he scanned over the words on each paper, until he found the right room number. “18B is in the south wing.” He finally said after a few moments of silence from him. Noah looked up, seeing signs above 4 corridors that read ‘North Wing’, ‘South Wing’, ‘East Wing’ and ‘West Wing’. “Suppose we go that way then.” Noah concluded, pointing to the sign that said ‘South Wing’. Florence followed his hand, seeing the sign and then nodded. “Yup.” He agreed and started pushing through the crowd once more, clearing a path. People he had cleared out of the way called at him to watch where he was going, and in turn, Florence made rude comments back. Noah sighed, Walking a bit behind Florence, but not far enough away to lose him in the crowd.

 

Noah let his mind wander as they walked down the hall. His thoughts returning home to their parents that they had said goodbye too not that recently. And as much as he wanted them to be there with him, walking to his dorm like other people's parents had, He knew they couldn’t and he respected that. With his thoughts wandering, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and ended up nearly colliding with another student, Their shoulders harshly made contact, catching Noah off guard as he snapped back into reality. “Hey, Watch it Dumbass.” Noah stiffened. It hadn’t been so long since he had last heard that voice. Noah turned to look over his shoulder, His eyes widened slightly before turning around again and walking off quickly to catch up with his twin.

 

Noah’s heart was pounding so hard he could hear his blood pumping through his ears. Out of all the places he’d seen Jasper, He’d never thought he’d see that monster here. Jasper was that little blonde kid who was perfect to everyone in school growing up. But to Noah, he was a true monster. He never thought his school yard bully would show up in a prestigious school like this. Noah swallowed thickly, not noticing Florence had stopped in front of his dorm room, Running into his back. Noah looked up as Florence turned his head to look at Noah. “Pay attention man.” He said. He looked back at the door and backed up a bit for Noah to get access to the door. “18B. This is it.” Florence said. Noah as looked at the dark oak wood door before looking at the door handle and lock. It was passcode protected. Luckily, Noah was scent a 4 digit passcode to get in. Fumbling with the keys at first, he slowly punched in the code. Florence must had figured out something was up, because he asked Noah is everything was alright, to which he lied and said everything was fine, the lie completed with a forced smile.

                                                              ~~~

Florence raised a brow as Noah had answered his question. He wasn’t sure what exactly was wrong, but he had a feeling it had to do with that guy Noah had accidentally bumped shoulders with earlier. Despite his theory, He didn’t push it, knowing Noah all to well. He knew that Noah wouldn’t so easily admit that something was wrong, despite the signs. Once Florence heard the ding from the lock and the door opening, He followed Noah inside the dorm room. It was small, cozy looking even. A small bed in the let corner of the room, a window above the bed, and a bathroom to the right. There was a small desk next to the bed with enough space to fit a laptop and a lamp on the side for school work. The walls were a pastel white, with a clock above the door. Florence set the heavy box down on the bed and continued to look around the dorm, exploring the small bathroom it came with. There was a small sink, with a mirror hanging over head, which opened up into a cabinet for one to place their bathroom necessities. A toilet and a walk in shower. Seemed simple enough. 

 

Florence shrugged and left the bathroom to see what else there was. He noticed a small closet on the opposite side of the room, something he hadn’t noticed before. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Noah, who had already put his books down on the desk, and took off his jacket, tossing it on the bed as well. Florence cleared his throat. “Want help unpacking?” He asked, looking for a reason to stay a little longer, knowing that once Noah’s classes started, there wouldn’t be a lot of time for them to hang out. And that sounded hard for Florence, and he could tell it would be hard for Noah as well. He knew very well that Noah relied heavily on him for protection and he was Noah’s outlet at times even, to get out his frustrations and fears. They were close, and Florence cherished that. Noah looked at Florence and nodded. “Yea, sure.” He replied.

 

Florence headed back to the bed and opened up the box. He had few clothes to wear, but then again, the collage issued uniforms for the students. He had handed Noah his clothes to put away in the closet. Under the clothes, Florence saw his two journals and picked them up. Grabbing one to read through as curiosity pricked inside of him. As he opened the front cover he saw what looked like a quickly written entry. He had read halfway through the entry before Noah had yanked the book from his hands, and holding the second one close to his chest. “What are you doing!? These are personal you know!” He exclaimed, his brows furrowed. “You know that I don’t like you reading my journals!” Florence looked at Noah, he seemed distraught from what he had read. He shook his head then looked at him with a slight smile. 

 

“Sorry. Guess curiosity killed this cat.” He replied, smiling.

 

Noah held his gaze, trying to keep a straight face, but soon chuckled lightly himself. “How do you manage to lighten the mood every single time?” He asked, smiling softly. “It’s a secret talent that only I have.” Florence replied. That comment left Noah laughing more. “Ahh, what would I do without your humor.” He said as he laughed.

  
  


After Florence had helped Noah settle in, He had gotten in his silver 2015 chevrolet and started the drive home back to his now shared apartment. He didn't have to work until later in the day. Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays, he had the evening shift. Everything in between was morning shifts. He had stopped by Dunkin’ to grab a iced coffee for himself and a Doughnut for Rowan. Upon entering his shared apartment, I could hear a soft voice, carrying lyrics through the air as well as a guitar playing. Florence smiled slightly, closing the door behind him. “I’m back!” He called out, walking to the small kitchen they shared and placed the bag with the doughnut on the counter, and placed his keys on the counter as well. He walked over to the living area and sat down beside the green eyed, ginger make who was playing the guitar. “I got you a doughnut while I was out.” He said. Rowan had stopped playing by then. “You didn’t have to man.” He replied, placing the guitar carefully back in its case on the small table in front of them.

 

“Naw, It’s fine. I know you have work in an hour.” Florence replied with a wave of his hand. 

 

Rowan chuckled. “Well thanks.” He answered standing up to stretch. “It’s on the counter in a bag.” Florence said, giving him a small smile. Rowan nodded and headed on over to the counter, seeing the bag he dug in. He had eaten not too long ago, but couldn’t deny a doughnut. “So how was it? Your brother settle in okay?” Rowan asked. “Yea, was easy enough, but i’m not gonna lie, He seemed a bit stiff.” Florence answered. 

 

“Stiff?” Rowan asked.

 

“Yup. He doesn't like being crushed against strangers, and I don’t blame him. I’m not too found of it either. The halls were pact this morning.” Florence explained, taking another drink of his coffee. “Sounds rough. I’m lucky I got the scores I was happy with in Highschool and got a job that I’m happy doing and pays a decent amount.” Rowan replied, throwing the bag away when he was done with his doughnut. “Yea, damn lucky.” Florence added, chuckling lightly as he stood. “Imma sit outside for a bit for a smoke.” He then said. Not waiting for an answer he went to his room to grab a cigarette from his jacket pocket, and the small black lighter off his nightstand before heading out to the small balcony that every room had. He had bought two chairs so Rowan and himself would sit out there together on really nice days. 

 

Florence sat down and placed the cigarette in between his lips as he lit the stick, Placing the lighter in his pocket when he was done, taking a deep breath of the intoxicating fumes before removing the cigarette from his mouth and exhaling. He let out a heavy sigh. Though he wasn’t showing it, He was deeply concerned about what he had read in that one entry he managed to read before Noah snatched the book from him. 

 

**_‘3.12.17_ **

**_Hey,_ **

 

**_It’s me again writing before school again, so there's not much time to write. I’ll keep it sort._ **

 

**_It’s Jasper and his friends. They had threatened to beat me up again if I outsmart the class again. I don’t want to just stay quiet though. I want to get a good grade in the class. But Jasper is scary, especially when Jeremy is with him. That’s ten times worse. Just the other day Jeremy tried doing awful things to me in the boys locker room after gym. Luckily, I was saved by the coach walking in. not wanting to get caught I guess, Jeremy bolted. And of course Coach Betters asked what was up, and me being.. Well me, I told him everything was fine, despite my racing heart, I thought I was gonna pass out! I know I should have probably told Florence about it, But I don’t want him getting in anymore trouble than he already does. He gets in enough trouble with his own ragtag gang of friends, and doesn't need me adding on to his list of people he should fight. Well, anyways, Just needed to get that off my chest, Gotta go now.’_ **

 

Florence huffed as he stood up and put out the finished cigarette in the ashtray he kept outside by the chair he sat in before heading inside. He didn’t know what he was gonna do, But he knew he had to talk to Noah about all this at some point. He was uneasy that Noah had never told him about that. And though he stated why in the entry, he still couldn’t understand why Noah just didn’t come to him for help. It was his job to protect Noah. And just the thought that someone else tried touching his brother in such a way got his blood boiling. He wouldn’t let go of that easily that’s for sure. Next time he ran into Jeremy, he’d be sure to let his thoughts on there matter be heard. Even if what he had explained in the entry had happened a little over 3 months ago. 

 

Florence heard Rowan call out his name. “Florence! I’m heading to work!” He called. Florence looked up towards the door as he was snapped out of his thoughts. He nodded. “Alright. Drive safe man.” He said before Rowan could close the door on him. Once his roommate was gone he sighed. Plopping on the couch and turning on the TV. Since he had nothing to do until his evening shift which was still quite a few hours away, He decided he might as well watch something on TV. He’d have nothing else to do until then. 

 


End file.
